Vila Berhatu
by devianzha
Summary: Sebuah misteri di balik selembar kertas di loker Gokudera, sebuah undangan liburan di sebuah vila didekat pantai dan semua Vongola pergi berliburan d Summary


Vila berhantu

Komentator : "Yap,ketemu lagi dengan author aneh yang satu ini"

Devi : "Siapa bilang aku aneh!"

Komentator : "kan,dirimu sendiri yang bilang"

Devi : "udahlah,jangan di bahas untuk semuanya,udah lama gak bikin ficnya."

Komentator : "Kali ini,Devi mau bikin cerita gaje di otaknya yang aneh bin ajaib"

Devi : "Udah dibilang AKU GAK ANEH,KOMENTATOR!"

Komentator : "Oke,kita mulai aja kalian suka " \^.^/

Note :Sawada Ichigo itu karakter buatan Devi,Ia sangat mirip Tsuna versi cewek bedanya anak ini kuat tapi mentalnya lemah karna mudah sakit-sakitan.

**Judul** : Vila Berhantu

**Summary ** : Sebuah misteri di balik selembar kertas di loker Gokudera, sebuah undangan liburan di sebuah vila didekat pantai dan semua Vongola pergi berliburan kesana Bad summary. XD

**Rated ** : Antara K+ sama T

Di pagi yang terlalu cerah untuk para Vampir(?) Tsuna,Gokudera,Yamamoto,Ryohei,Hibari,Mukuro("_alias kepala nanas"_) ,Ichigo (_Lg2 ada adiknya_) ,Kyoko,Haru dan Chrome berliburan di sebuah vila di dekat pantai miliknya("_gak tau pemiliknya yg penting gratis"_)selama 3 Hari.

"Asik,kali ini kita ke pantai"Teriak girang Sawada Ichigo. (my OC)

"Benar-benar lagi beruntung aku"Teriak girang Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Btw,dari mana kau tau tentang vila ini,Gokudera?"Tanya Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Aku taunya dari ini"Ucap Gokudera Hayato sambil memberikan selembar :

"_Untuk pemilik loker sepatu,kami tawarkan sebuah vila di dekat Pantai,mohon jangan pergi sendirian dan jangan pergi kebawah menikmati"_

"Benar-benar aneh,tapi yang penting Gratis"Teriak Sasagawa Ryohei(_"tanpa kata Extrem")._

"Kakak,jangan teriak"nasehat Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Hn,berisik Herbivora"gumam Hibari Kyouya.

"Kufufufufufufufufufu"tawa Rokudo Mukuro.(_"Hei,ketawanya jangan panjang Nanas"_)

"Asyik,kita ke pantai,ya Chrome-chan?"Tanya Miura Haru.

"Em"angguk Chome Dokuro.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, terlihat sebuah vila yang sebesar mansion. Memiliki banyak kamar, aula yang besar, dan berfasilitas lengkap. Namun, ada yang aneh dengan vila ini. Terlihat angker. Seperti sudah tidak pernah dihuni selama bertahun-tahun. Saat memasuki vila, vila itu justru terlihat sangat terawat dan sangat bersih. Semuanya menuju kamar masing-masing untuk menaruh barang bawaan sama Ichigo sekamar, Yamamoto sama Gokudera dan Ryohei,Kyoko sama Haru dan Chrome,Hibari sendiri sama dengan Mukuro kamarnya sendiri.(_"Ego kalian berdua tinggi amet"_*dikamikorosu*) Setelah menaruh barang-barang ,kebetulan sudah masuk jam makan siang. Semuanya menuju ruang makan untuk menyantap makan siang.

Di meja makan,

"Hei,bagaimana kita coba kebawah vila ini nanti malam"Usul Gokudera.

"A….Aku gak mau ikut"Ucap Tsuna.

"Aku ikut"Teriak Ichigo dengan penuh semangat.

"Kami ikut"Ucap Haru,Kyoko dan Chrome.

"Aku juga ikut"Ucap Yamamoto sambil ketawa.

"Katanya kalau kita berani masuk ke sana, kita akan kena malapetaka.", jawab Ryohei.

"Hn. Aku tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu.", ucap Hibari di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

"Kufufu... kayaknya menarik", Ucap Mukuro.

"Apa?! Ti-tidak mau! Aku tidak mau", Tsuna langsung menolak.

"Kenapa gak mau?, nanti di tinggal semuanya lho"Goda Ichigo.

"O…oke aku ikut."Ucap Tsuna frustasi.

Pada malamnya, mereka pun jadi mengikuti jejak Gokudera ke tempat yang terlarang itu. Tempat itu terletak di lantai basement. Sampai di sana, ternyata tempat itu hanya gudang. Tapi barang-barang yang diletakkan di sana terlihat antik, namun berdebu. Gudang itu juga terlihat seperti lorong yang cukup panjang. Merekapun menulusurinya, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung lorong tersebut. Ternyata ujung lorong tersebut adalah sebuah ruangan kosong. Dan ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian mereka. Di tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah tali menggantung.

"Ta-tali itu...?", entah mengapa Tsuna mudah sekali takut.

"Apa tali ini bekas... orang gantung diri...?", ucap Ryohei yang sepertinya mulai ketakutan.

"Masa sih? Mana mungkin ada orang yang gantung diri. Haha.", ucap Yamamoto yang masih bisanya tertawa.

"Hei, tukang baseball! Jelas-jelas tali itu seperti untuk mengikat leher orang!", Gokudera mulai kesal juga mendengar tawaan Yamamoto di tempat seperti ini.

"Hagi,Aku takut"Ucap Haru gemetaran menggandeng Kyoko dan Chrome yang juga ketakutan.

Lagi-lagi Hibari hanya menanggapinya dengan mendengus. Mukuro hanya memerhatikan tali gantungan itu. Ichigo hanya bengong. Tiba-tiba saja mereka melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang yang sudah mati gantung diri di tali itu dan tergantung di atas mereka.

"Huaaaaa!", Tsuna langsung menjerit.

"A-apa itu?!", Gokudera terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di atasnya.

"KYYAAAAA…!"Teriak Kyoko,Haru dan Chrome.

Setelah mereka mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba wanita itu menghilang dan hanya tersisa tali gantungannya saja.

"Hanya penampakan saja.", ucap Hibari yang masih bisa tenang sehabis melihat penampakan. Yang lain hanya bisa berekspresi Ichigo.

"Se…semuanya.A…ayo kita tidur saja.U…udah jam 10 nih"Usul Tsuna.

"A….yo"Ucap semuanya kecuali Hibari,Mukuro dan Ichigo (_"masih bengong"_)

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke kemar masing-masing.

"Hei, "Teriak Tsuna ditelinga dengan pukulan.

"Gak usah teriak kali kak"Geram Ichigo.

Pagi hari,Jam 3 Pagi. Gokudera terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan ternyata ikut membangunkan Yamamoto juga.

"Gokudera, kau belum tidur?", tanya Yamamoto yang terbangun karenanya.

"Aku terbangun.", Gokudera beranjak dan berniat ingin ke toilet. Tiba-tiba Yamamoto ikut beranjak dan terduduk di ranjang terpaku melihat sesuatu di atas lemari di depan ranjang mereka berdua.

"Go-Gokudera... Ada wanita di atas lemari..."

"Tidak mung-", Gokudera langsung terdiam melihat wanita yang ia lihat di gudang basement tadi berada di atas lemari di kamarnya. Lagi-lagi setelah beberapa kali mengedip wanita itu menghilang lagi.

"Kenampakan apa barusan...?", Gokudera panik.

Gara-gara penampakan tadi,Gokudera dan Yamamoto mengurungkan niat mereka.

Di Tempat lain,

Pukul tujuh, Hibari sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Lalu ia mencuci muka. Saat mencuci muka ketika perhatiannya beralih ke cermin, ia melihat bayangan lain selain dirinya yang terpantul di cermin. Ada bayangan wanita yang ia lihat semalam. Ia hanya memberi tatapan tajam pada bayangan itu, lalu bayangan itu hilang seketika. Ya namanya juga Hibari, ia tidak memedulikannya dan memutuskan untuk mandi.

Di Tempat Lainnya lagi,

Sedangkan Ryohei tetap tidur padahal Gokudera dan Yamamoto sudah pergi dari. Akhirnya, Ryohei terbangun akibat angin yang bertiup tiba-tiba. Saat ia membuka matanya, perhatiannya langsung teralihkan ke jendela. Ia melihat jendela kamarnya terbuka, membuat angin yang bertiup masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu Ryohei melihat bayangan wanita berambut panjang dan wajahnya muncul dari sela-sela tirai itu. Membuat Ryohei terjaga sepenuhnya dan bayangan itu menghilang. Ia buru-buru beranjak dari ranjang dan pergi keluar kamar.

Di Tempat lainnya Lagi-lagi,

Kyoko,Haru dan Chrome bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk semuanya,Lalu mereka berjalan menuju -tiba mereka melihat wanita berambut panjang sambil menangis di bangku makan.

"KYYAAAA….?!"Teriak mereka mengagetkan seluruh penghuni Vila.

Sudah masuk waktu sarapan pagi, Semuanya pergi ke ruang makan untuk menyantap sarapan dengan keadaan yang ,Ichigo,Hibari dan Mukuro terlihat biasa. Yamamoto masih bisa ketawa meski gak ceria,Ryohei gak teriak kayak biasanya,Gokudera kehilangan nafsu makan,Kyoko,Haru dan Chrome terlihat loyo.

"Gokudera-kun,kau kenapa tidak mau makan?"Tanya Tsuna mengagetkan lamunan Gokudera.

"Se-sebenarnya, semalam aku dan Yamamoto melihat penampakan wanita yang kita lihat di basement semalam...", jawab Gokudera seperti orang panik.

"Jadi, dia tidak hanya mengunjungiku?", ucap Hibari setelah mendengar kata penampakan wanita berambut panjang.

"Apa maksudmu, Hibari?", tanya Tsuna.

"Tadi pagi dia juga muncul di cermin yang ada di kamar mandi.", jawab Hibari.

"Tadi saat aku bangun tidur penampakannya ada di balik jendela.", ucap Ryohei.

"Tadi pagi,Aku,Haru dan Chrome melihat penampakan di menangis"ucap Kyoko.

Tsuna langsung bergidik ketakutan memeluk Ichigo dibalas dengan pukulan lagi.

"Sudahlah,jangan setelah sarapan,Ayo ke harus ikut tak terkecuali."Ucap ichigo memberika suasana berbeda. Akhirnya semua seteju aja dengan ajakan Ichigo.

Malamnya,

Mereka semua makan dengan perasanan senang setelah pergi ke pantai.

"Kakak,jangan bikin aku kaget dengan pura-pura tenggelam dong"geram Ichigo habis di tipu oleh kakaknya.

"Hehehe….,iseng aja Ichigo"Ucap Tsuna dengan entengnya.

"Tadi Yamamoto-kun keterlaluan,mau belah semangka malah kena kepala Mukuro"Ucap Haru saat acara belah semangka tadi siang.

"Hahahaha…..,maaf aja namanya juga salah."Jawab Yamamoto dengan ketawa.

"Kejam sekali kau,Yamamoto Takeshi."Hardik Mukuro sambil mengelus kepala Nanasnya.

"Kan kepalamu mirip dengan buah,Nanas"Ejek Ichigo.

"APA KATAMU?!"ucap Mukuro dengan marahnya.

"Sudahlah,jangan makan dulu"Ucap Tsuna melerai Mukuro dan Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba lampu mati,semuanya agak panik dengan kejadian mati lampu. 15 menit kemudian, Lampu terkaget-kaget melihat wanita berambut panjang di hadapan mereka.

"Huaaaaa!", Tsuna langsung menjerit ketakutan.

"KKKYYYAAAAA…"Teriak Kyoko,Haru dan Chrome.

"Huaaaa….?!"Teriak Gokudera,Yamamoto dan Ryohei bersamaan.

Sedangkan Hibari dan Mukuro menyiapkan senjata mereka.

"I….Ichigo….ngapai…..kau….disitu..?!"Teriak Tsuna memanggil ichigo.

Tapi,Ichigo tidak mendengar apa yang di katakan hanya diam menatap sosok wanita berambut ,Akhirnya…

"Siapa Kau?"Tanya Hibari.(Devi:"_Memangnya hantu bisa jawab?".Hibari: "mungkin saja kan."Devi:"Iya juga")_

"Kenapa,kau disini Kak Hana?"Tanya Ichigo mengagetkan semuanya.

Hana adalah Kakaknya Ichigo sebelum menjadi keluarga ,Kakaknya serta Keluarganya meninggal saat Ichigo pergi dari keluarganya(_"Yang cerita itu Ayahnya Tsuna. Ichigo gak tau kakaknya dan Keluarga meninggal")_

"Kak Hana,lama tak jumpa. apa kau datang menjemputku?"Tanya , ia hanya menggeleng kepalanya.

"Lalu apa,Kak Hana?"Tanya Ichigo lagi. Ia hanya menelunjuk jarinya ke kepala Ichigo. Sebuah memori terputar di sekeliling Vila. Memori tentang pembantai keluarganya di Vila ini.

_Flash back mulai,_

"_Hana,bawa Ichigo pergi jauh dari sini."Teriak Ibu Kandung Ichigo._

"_Iya,Ibu."Jawab Kak Hana._

"_Kakak,kita mau kemana? Mana Ayah dan Ibu?"Tanya Ichigo kecil berumur 7 tahun._

"_Ketempat yang jauh dari mereka, dan Ibu akan menyusul"Ucap Hana menarik Ichigo lari ke hutan yang begitu gelapnya._

"_Kakak,kenapa mereka mengejar kita?"Tanya Ichigo lagi sambil menunjuk kearah belakang._

"_Ichigo,Larilah sejauh mungkin. Kakak akan menghalangi mereka"Ucap Hana_

"_Tidak mau,Kak Hana juga harus lari"Ucap Ichigo menarik lengan Kak Hana_

"_Nanti,Kakak akan ,larilah sejauh mungkin"Ucap Hana sambil menahan tangisnya._

"_Kakak"Ucap terus berlari sampai bertemu dengan Ayahnya Tsuna._

_Flash back selesai._

Ichigo hanya bisa menangis melihat keluarganya meninggalkannya di dunia.

"Kenapa ,aku bisa melupakan ini"Isak Ichigo terduduk melihat kenyataannya.

"_Ichigo,ini bukan salahmu. Seharusnya aku yang merasa menyesal,karena kau lahir di keluarga ini"ucap Hana memeluk Ichigo meski pun,hasilnya tak mungkin._

"_Kau pasti menderita di kakak,ya."Ucap Hana terlihat kesakitan._

"Kenapa,kakak mau menyelamatkanku?"Isak Ichigo.

"_Karena,mata merah darah milikmu .banyak yang mengincar matamu,Ichigo"Ucap Hana membuat Ichigo kaget._

"Karena itu kalian melindungiku"Ucap Ichigo.

"_Tapi,tenang akan selalu bersama"Ucap Hana._

Sosok Hana berubah menjadi Kupu-kupu mengelilingi kekuatan kepada ichigo untuk menyegel kekuatan matanya untuk selamanya.

"Kaka Hana"Teriak Ichigo. Perlahan-lahan suasana kembali kesemula.

"Ichigo"gumam Tsuna lalu memeluknya dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba…..,

"Wah…wah….,sayang sekali ada kejadian tak terduga."Ucap seorang lelaki berambut Hijau lumutan.

"Siapa kau?"Tanya Hibari siap dengan senjatanya.(_Devi:"Tak ku sangka,Hibari mau melindungi Ichigo"*Nangis mode on* Hibari:"karna aku mau bertarung" Devi:"Kejam")_

"Oh,aku hanya penjaga vila keluarganya kok"Ucap Lelaki itu dengan entengnya.

"Oh…,pasti kau yang memberikan ini"Tunjuk Gokudera selembar kertas.

"Iya,itu Sang kakak ingin bertemu dengan Sang adik"Ucapnya.

"Ano…,Terima kasih mau mempertemukan aku dengan kakakku."Ucap Ichigo.

"Tak usah terlalu formal,ini memang keinginan Sang Kakak"Ucapnya dengan sungkan.

"Tapi,sekarang…."ucap ichigo terputus memeluk Tsuna.

"Sekarang,aku tak kesepian ada kau,Kak Tsuna."Ucap Ichigo membuat Tsuna malu karena di peluk ,Tsuna senang melihat Ichigo tersenyum kembali.

Keesokan harinya,Akhirnya keadaan menjadi normal kembali. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di vila. Dan mereka bisa pulang dengan selamat dan penuh dengan pengalaman ketemu hantunya Kakaknya Ichigo.

Devi : "Akhirnya,Devi bisa menyelesaikan critanya"

Komentator : "Berakhir dengan gaje deh"

Devi : "Diam kau, tak tau aku ngetik selama 5 jam"

Komentator : "Mana aku tau,aku hanya membawakan critamu"

Devi : "Masih untung aku selesaikan sebelum Ujian Akhir Semester"

Komentator : "Iya deh,aku tau kau memang manusia paling aneh di dunia Fanficton"*Dijitak

Sama Devi setelah itu di rantai pakai rantainya Vindice*

Devi : "Mohon di Review ketemu lagi" ^_^/

Tamat


End file.
